Son of the Warrior
by Watership's Nightwish Rat
Summary: Martin, son of Mattimeo, is doing his best to become the next Warrior of Redwall Abbey. After an unlikely ally saves his life from a rogue mouse, his skills are put to the ultimate test as the two, Matthias and three others journey to Matthias's birth town to help stop an army of other evil mice, led by the cruel mouse Goldenclaw the Ripper, from conquering Redwall...
1. Chapter 1: Martin II

**Author's Notes:**

**This story was actually the first fanfic I started to write for this site, but I suddenly became inspired to write my _Sepia the Mouse_ story, then the others I posted. Since I am fighting writer's block with all of my other stories (and am working on a possible _Batgirl of the Future_ sequel as well as a different story about the dog Ace of _Batman Beyond_ fame), I figured I'd post this first chapter to help ease my mind a little bit about not putting anything up. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Martin!" Tess called up the dormitory stairs. "It's time for breakfast!"

Martin the Second lifted his head from the soft pillow with a start. "Coming, Mother!" he called as he sprang out of bed. Martin grabbed his favorite blue habit, which was torn from climbing up and down trees, before darting out of the dormitory. Tess gave a gasp of shock as her son came darting down the stairs- -still in his white sleepwear. Martin smiled mischievously before leaping to the nearest high beam, tossing his habit into the air as he did so. He wrapped his tail around the beam and swung himself through his clothing. He bounced off of the stone wall as he touched it and went spinning past Basil Stag Hare, who was about to eat a strawberry scone from the trolley of food he was pushing, snatching the scone as he did.

Basil was awestruck at Martin's actions. "By gad!" he exclaimed.

"Unable to resist that growling stomach of yours before others are served are we, Basil?" Martin asked with mock severity.

Basil shook his head. "Not anymore, sonny boy!"

Tess rushed to where her son was standing. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said sternly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Martin apologized as he placed the scone back on the trolley. "I didn't mean to scare you, it's just something that I do every day out in the woods."

"Out in the woods?!" the mousemaid exclaimed. "Is that what you have been doing every time you go out there?!"

"Hold hard, little miss," Basil interrupted. "It's nothing for you to get all whacked out about. It just so happens to be part of the military exercise we teach, wot. Sounds to me like little would-be warrior has been practicing like we have been telling him."

Tess glowered at Basil and Martin. "We'll discuss this after breakfast," she hissed. She turned on her heels and stormed down the hallway towards Great Hall.

Basil looked down at the young mouse, noticing that he was hurt by his mother's outburst. "Cheer up, Martin ol' boy," he said in his regular happy tone. "With moves like that you'll be a warrior in no time, wot wot! We had better get these scones to Great Hall before they turn cold as frostbitten polar bears."

Martin sighed downheartedly. "Thank you for stepping in, Basil, but I don't feel hungry anymore. You go ahead: I'll catch up sooner or later." The young mouse turned away from his friend and walked away.

The hare watched Martin leave. He shook his head despairingly. "I hope he'll feel right as rain soon," he murmured to himself. "I don't want him to miss out on these beautiful scones I made. Heaven knows I may not be able to contain myself, wot!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Alliance

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's Chapter 2, folks! I hope you enjoy this one a bunch!**

* * *

Martin wandered outside the Abbey gates, hoping that he could clear his head before anyone else knew that he was missing. He felt the cool, green grass of Mossflower Woods beneath his feet as he trod onward. "Martin the Warrior," he thought, "I know that I'm supposed to carry on in my father's place as Abbey Warrior, but I don't know how to do that without my mother on my case about safety all of the time. Is there something I should be aware of?"

As if to answer his question, a rope was thrown around Martin's arms and chest and fastened tightly. He managed a lopsided grin. "Oh yeah, my surroundings."

A fierce mouse pulled Martin in forcefully. They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily, as if trying to read the other's thoughts. "Do you know of a place called 'Redwall?'" the strange mouse finally hissed venomously.

Martin remained silent.

"You do know where it is, don't you?" the mouse asked knowingly, a dangerous tinge of wickedness in his voice.

Martin still remained silent.

The evil mouse drew out a long dagger and held it close to Martin's throat. "Speak up, you little cur!"

The young mouse gulped nervously, but did his best to remain calm as he boldly said, "I know where it is, but I will not tell you. You'll just have to kill me."

A small wooden disc flew through the air, knocking the dagger from the mouse's paw. "Leave him alone, Russel!" a young female voice shouted.

Russel looked up at the tree that the disc came from. "Come down here and make me, Tertia!" he shouted back.

A very small, young rat with silvery gray fur and fierce yet gentle hazel eyes climbed down from the tree. She stared straight into Russel's eyes. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Tertia challenged. "Release him and come at me while I'm not ready, like you did with my family."

"They were not your family!" Russel countered, still clutching the confused Martin. "They betrayed mouse kind by taking in a worthless baby rat like you." He grabbed his dagger and threw Martin down before he ran straight at Tertia.

"You betrayed mouse kind by killing mice," Tertia said angrily as she dodged to the side and pulled out a small sword from her belt, which was helping to secure her overly large dark blue tunic tighter around her tiny waist. She somersaulted to where the young mouse lay and cut him free from the rope binding him. "Run for the Abbey!" she yelled to him.

Martin shook his head. "I'm staying," he declared. "As son of the warrior I must learn to stand and fight instead of running away."

Russel's eyes flickered wickedly. "You're of blood relation to Matthias the Warrior," he said in a sinister voice.

The young mouse fell silent. "Me and my big mouth," he thought irritably.

Before Russel lunged at Tertia and Martin with his dagger raised, Tertia knew what the villain was planning to do to Martin. The young rat realized what she had to do if she and the mouse she was protecting were both to survive. "I'm sorry it came to this," she quietly apologized to both creatures. She thrust her sword up into the air, allowing it to pierce its way through Russel's chest but getting her left eye slightly cut by the dagger.

Martin stared at his savior in shock, discovering that she never killed another creature before. Tertia, stricken by what she had done, looked at Martin, who clearly had never seen a creature killed by another.

"Are you okay?" Tertia asked concernedly yet nervously after a few moments.

"Yes," Martin answered tensely. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She suddenly became serious. "I have a message for Matthias the Warrior. Are you his grandson Martin?"

The young mouse stared at her in surprise. "Yes, but how did you know about us?" he asked.

Tertia examined the shoulder wound she got when the dagger cut her. "In a dream I had last season, the night before my adoptive family was slaughtered. I'm something of a seer."

"But why?" Martin was even more curious about his strange new friend. "I mean, what's going on?"

"Two score of mice are searching for your family," she replied, "and they're not friendly. May you please take me to Redwall?" she asked suddenly.

Martin nodded. "Of course, just as long as you explain why this is happening."

"When we get to Redwall, I will tell everyone else as well. Their safety is of importance too, you know."

* * *

**Please leave a review, that way I can shape my writing skills (and give the characters more of a Redwall touch) to make this story much more enjoyable! I think I'm kinda getting the hang of it, but I'm not sure of how much, so please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back at the Abbey

**Author's Notes:**

**I figured I'd post this chapter: it's been so long since I posted the most recent one and I'm also fighting off writer's block (I_ hate_ that so much!) Please read and leave a review...**

* * *

"Matthias!" Tess called to the old warrior. "Have you seen Martin anywhere?"

"No I haven't, Tess," Matthias answered as he came closer. "How long has he been missing?"

"He didn't show up for breakfast, but I was talking to him just a minute before!"

Matthias winced at Tess's loud voice. "No need for more yelling, I'm right here. Did you already ask Matti?"

"Yes, but he hasn't seen him either. I've asked everyone in the abbey, but they haven't seen him." Tess began to sob. "I think I overdid my lecturing this time! He's never coming back!"

Mattimeo the Warrior entered the hallway and placed a reassuring paw on his wife's shoulder. "Are you kidding? He's probably just out for a walk to clear his head. He always does that when he's thinking about what you tell him."

"And it's my fault for that," Tess cried hysterically. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest not getting all worked up over a simple military exercise, wot wot!"

Basil stared sternly at the owner of the voice as they came closer to the three mice. "I say, Cheek Stag Otter, mind watching your manners around the ol' gel," he lectured.

Cheek looked at Basil with mock severity. "Why don't _you_, you furry ole bullfrog?" he said mockingly.

The irrepressible hare caught a secret wink from is ward. "You first, stupid stoat!"

"You first, ya lard-bellied leapin' lizard!"

Laughter erupted from all around as Basil wrinkled his nose and waggled his ears in disgust, unable to come up with a good comeback. Martin and Tertia were watching and listening to everything from their perch on the south wall.

"I thought he'd say something back right away," Tertia murmured to Martin, stifling a giggle.

The mouse grinned. "Yeah, he's usually really good at that." His smile faded when he noticed Mattimeo comforting Tess. "Listen, there's something I need to get sorted out with my parents. Your news might be put aside for a while if they get overly frustrated with me."

Tertia followed her friend down the wall steps. "I think they'll get more frustrated when they discover that you brought a rat in with you. I'll be as patient as I can with them, though."

Cornflower had just stepped out from the gatehouse, in which she and Matthias lived in. "There you are, Martin!" she called in relief at the sight of her grandson. "We've all been worried sick!" She noticed the small rat next to him. "Who's that you brought with you?" she asked seriously.

Martin gestured to Tertia. "Tertia, this is my grandmother Cornflower. Grandma, this is Tertia." He paused in embarrassment. "She saved my life," he finally said after swallowing his pride.

The elderly mousemaid was dumbstruck. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. She shook Tertia's paw warmly. "Thank you, young one! You have no idea how thankful we all are!" Cornflower turned in the direction of the Abbey itself. "Matthias!" she called. "Everyone, out here!"

Matthias ran as fast as his old legs could carry him, leading the other Redwallers who heard Cornflower's shout. Tertia suddenly felt overwhelmed by how many Redwallers there were. Matthias hugged his grandson in relief. "Where have you been all of this time?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just strolling in the woods," Martin replied innocently.

"Without breakfast, I'll add," Basil stated bluntly. "You're a lucky blighter that everybeast didn't scoff all of those strawberry scones I made, wot wot!"

"You're the one who scoffed most of them, Basil," Auma the Badgermother chuckled.

Basil wrinkled his nose at her. "Look who's yapping now, scone-swiper!"

Auma shook her head. "Scone-swiper yourself," she said in mock severity, "but let's get on with business, shall we?"

Mattimeo readily agreed. "That's exactly what I was thinking, Auma." He looked at his son and gestured to Tertia. "Who's this?" he asked sternly. "You know we don't allow vermin inside unless they are sick or wounded, don't you?"

Cornflower came to the defense of her grandson and the young rat. "She's not a vermin," she explained as calmly as she could. "She saved Martin's life in the woods today."

All of the Redwallers gasped in shock. It was more common for a mouse to save a rat than it was vice versa. Tess suddenly started lecturing Martin all over again. "That's it, young snip! You're not going back into the woods ever again! You could have been killed, don't you realize that?"

"Stop!" Mattimeo snapped. Everyone stared at the Abbey Warrior briefly, surprised at his sudden outburst. He relaxed the tone of his voice a couple clicks. "Tess, you were just sobbing for lecturing him so hard, and now you're doing it even more hardly. Of course he knows that he could have been killed! I can see how badly shaken he and t- -" he refrained from saying "the rat"- -"-_his friend_ were by the incident. I think it's about time that we all stayed behind the abbey walls for a little while before we know for sure that whatever happened is over." He looked at Martin sternly. "Make sure you tell us when you go out there from now on, alright son?"

Martin nodded. "Yes, Father," he replied ashamedly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't before."

Mattimeo relaxed his gaze. "I know you are. But I have a quick question: who's your friend?"

Before Martin could reply, Tertia held up her paw. "Not to be rude, but I can speak perfectly well. My name is Tertia, and I have important news for all of you."

A large, elderly female badger came forward. "Then tell us," she said curtly. "We don't have time for games."

"Take it easy, Constance," Mattimeo said calmly. "She's come a long way and is still rather timid. What is going on?"

Tertia breathed heavily for a moment, nervous at the large badger's tone, until she let Mattimeo's tone fill her mind and calm her down. "I don't know how to say it so you'll understand right away, but your Abbey will be under attack by about forty rogue mice. They are after the members of Matthias's family."

"Why _us_?" Matthias asked.

The young rat looked into the old mouse's eyes seriously. "Because your brother Matthew took me in as his daughter eight seasons ago. They killed him and his wife last season, trying to kill me as well. They want to kill you so they know for sure that there are no more threats to their cause."

"What's their 'cause?'" Constance asked.

"To dominate mouse kind," Tertia said simply. "They think that every living member of Matthew's family is a threat."


End file.
